Sobre Nosotros
by Namida ryu
Summary: Cadena de One-shots basados en palabras-Pareja:Hitsuhina.- Summary: La presentación personal siempre es importante y aun más si queremos impresionar a esa persona especial.
1. Palabra clave: Palomitas de maiz

_**Título: Sobre nosotros**_

_**Summary: Las palomitas de maíz son perfectas para ver una película… aunque, a veces pueden tener otro objetivo…**_

_**Pareja: Hitsuhina**_

_**Los personajes de Bleach no me pertenecen, sino al gran Tite Kubo.**_

_**

* * *

**_

Palomitas de maíz

Sábado en la noche, el perfecto día para salir, tomar unos tragos y divertirse. Aunque siempre hay una excepción…

En la casa de cierta peli naranja, se encontraban 3 personas más sin contarla a ella, por supuesto.

**-Y bien… ¿Para que nos pediste que viniéramos, Rangiku-san?**

**-Jojo ... – Dijo la voluptuosa mujer -… Pues verán, en mi ultimo paseo al mundo Humano…**

**-No se suponía que era una misión, Matsumoto?-le inquirió su joven capitán que vestía una polera negra, junto a un jean pitillo que hacían juego con sus zapatillas. Parecía un adolescente común y corriente. Claro, si no tomamos en cuenta que era todo un genio y que en apariencia ganaba el premio mayor. Era un adolescente, pero muy simpático.**

**-Aahh … jeje Claro, Taicho!- le respondió su teniente, que iba vestida con una blusa de escote pronunciado, un pantalón de tela color crema entallado y unas sandalias de taco alto.**

**-Je,… Te pillaron, Matsumoto-san- se burló un pelirrojo. Su vestimenta consistía una polera amarilla con toques verdes, un jean azul y unas zapatillas deportivas.**

**-Shh cállate, Renji- le regañó su amiga de cabellos anaranjados- hmm … como iba diciendo… El punto es que cuando fui le pedí prestado unos videos a Rukia-chan…**

**-Videos?.. Sobre que?- le preguntó una castaña que se encontraba al lado del peliblanco. Su cabello estaba suelto. Estaba vestida con una blusa lila con detalles en fucsia y blanco, también una falda hasta las rodillas con pequeños bobos. Además de unas sandalias plateadas de poco taco.**

**-Ahh pues… son de terror!- soltó emocionada**

Un escalofrió corrió por la espalda de Hinamori_.*terror…? N-no importa, Momo. No hay nada de que asustarse, solo es ficción…* _se animó mentalmente.

**-Hmm déjame ver- Renji agarró el estuche de una de ellas- ohh .. Pues aquí dicen que está basada en hechos reales, parece interesante…**

Una gota calló e la frente de la chica_* No imp-porta, no soy una llorona. Es solo una tonta película…*_

Miro a su alrededor tratando de no escuchar la recién iniciada conversación de sus dos amigos, quienes hablaban de fantasmas, asesinos y sangre. No le agradaba en lo más mínimo. Aunque lo que más la mortificaba es que parecían emocionados con la idea.

Pasó los ojos hasta que se fijó la vista en su amigo y no pudo evitar sonrojarse. El había crecido tanto en fuerza como en apariencia. Se había vuelto más alto que ella y …

_*Esta más atractivo…*_pensó_* No deberías pensar esas cosas!*se reprendió mentalmente* El solo te ve como una amiga y… nada cambiará eso*_

Sonrió melancólicamente, hace ya muchos años lo había aceptado.

Volvió su mirada a el para descubrir que este la miraba atentó. Estuvo a punto de perderse en ellos si no fuera por que volteó rápidamente la mirada hacia la mesa, que se encontraba repleta de papitas, gaseosas y otras cosa que ni conocía. En ella se percató que había cinco vasos.

**-Ah … Rangiku-san esperas a alguien más?- le preguntó algo cohibida ya que aun sentía la mirada de su amigo de la infancia sobre ella.**

**-Ahh verdad…- respondió la aludida- que tonta soy! Le dije a Kira que nos encontraríamos en el bar…**

**-Por que en el bar?… no vamos a ver la dichosa película?-le preguntó aburrido el peliblanco**

**-Ah jeje es que luego recordé que Hina-chan y usted venían también… y como ustedes no toman…decidí dejarlo para otro día-dijo con una gotita- creo que me olvide avisarle…Renji acompáñame a buscarlo!**

**-Ehh? y Shi… y Hitsugaya-kun y yo?-Le preguntó la joven.**

**-No creo que sea buena idea. Solo quédense- cogió un tazón de palomitas y se lo dio- Prueba estas palomitas# son del Mundo Humano y son muy ricas.**

**-Aahh pero porque no podemos?- le preguntó a su mejor amiga**

**-Pues…-Levantó su dedo índice como si fuera a dar una lección muy importante-para una chica tan linda como tu es peligroso entrar a un bar que esta lleno de borrachos y pervertidos…**

_*Acaso ese es tipo de lugares que frecuenta…?*_ fue el pensamiento general de todos mientras una gotita adornaban sus cabezas.

**-Verdad, Taicho?**

**-Hmm si…-le respondió volteando la cabeza a un costado.**

**-Y como te sentirías muy sola… Quien mejor que un amigo para acompañarte… Así que Taicho y tu se quedaran… - y se fue arrastrando a Renji, sin darle tiempo a Hinamori de protestar- Pueden comer lo que sea pero no vean la película sin nosotros! No tardamos!**

**_*No lo había pensado pero… me quedare sola con Shiro-chan…*_resolvió al momento de ponerse roja.**

**-Si te quedas parada hasta que regresen te cansarás, siéntate- le habló una varonil e indiferente voz que conocía perfectamente.**

Volteó para ya verlo sentado en el sofá .

**-Aah jeje claro- rápidamente se sentó lo más alejado que pudo, pero en el mismo sillón que el. Cabe decir que el mueble no era muy grande.**

La pobre chica se encontraba muy intranquila, de vez en cuando daba miradas furtivas a su acompañante, quien se encontraba mirando hacia la nada con una mano debajo de su mentón.

_*Hmm … se suponía que debía evitar de estar ratos con el… como se supone que pueda olvidarlo si estoy a su lado…?... Todo este esfuerzo no puede irse a la basura… Ah! Ya se… debo distraerme…*_Miró hacia todos lados hasta que se dio cuenta del tazón de pop corn# que reposaba en su regazo_*Ya se!*_

Cogió una palomita y la probo. En verdad estaba muy rica. Cogió otra y por el contrario de la anterior la lanzó al aire y trató de alcanzarla con la boca.

Intentó fallido.

_*Hmm no puede ser tan difícil... de esa forma no pensarás en.. ahh! Ya estas pensando en el! Concéntrate en las palomitas, Hinamori!*_

Y así siguió intentándolo. Algunas acertaba y otras no. Y cuando acertaba celebraba.

_*Es muy infantil…*_era el pensamiento de su acompañante que observaba cada gesto de su acompañante.

Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

_*Pero así… eres muy hermosa, Momo…*_

Justo en ese momento, la protagonista de sus pensamientos volteó su rostro para mirarlo.

Al hacerlo se encontró con los ojos de el. Vio su media sonrisa y se percató de algo que la puso muy nerviosa… La estaba mirando a ella.

Lanzó la palomita que se encontraba en sus dedos, pero en su nerviosismo no apuntó bien y se desvió de su rumbo.

**-Hinamori…**

**-S-si…-le respondió nerviosa y con las mejillas rojas.**

**-Cayó en mi cabello, verdad?**

**-Lo siento…- le respondió con la mirada baja- Yo te lo quito!**

**-No es …- pero antes de que terminara la chica ya estaba cerca de el .No pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco.**

**-Ahh! Ya esta!-dijo triunfante y dispuesta a alejarse lo más rápido, pero una mano la detuvo.**

Se quedó observando su mano atrapada para luego dirigir su mirada desconcertada a el.

**-Pasa algo, Hitsugaya-kun?**

La miró fijamente a los ojos.

**-Por que me estas evitando?**

Abrió los ojos sorprendida.

**-N-no- dijo desviando la mirada y susurrando- T-te equivocas**

**-Entonces… dime que es lo que te pasa?**

**-Na-nada-le respondió empezando a temblar un poco, sus nervios la estaban traicionando.**

Frunció el seño_*Odio cuando te quedas callada…*_

La tomó por el mentón y la obligó a verlo.

**-Hinamori…- habló serio, pero en su rostro ella pudo observar la tristeza que guardaba.**

_*Shiro-chan…*_

**-Si aun no me perdonas por no haberte protegido aquella vez… solo dímelo y no me veras mas! No tienes porque huir de mi- le espetó**

_*Noo.. Shiro-chan…*_

**-Hinamori…**

**-…-**

**-Momo…- le susurró.**

**El suave sonido de su nombre en sus labios la hizo reaccionar.**

**-T-te equivocas…- comenzó- no es... no es nada de lo que te imaginas!**

**-Entonces…?- fue soltando suavemente su mentón.**

**- Shiro-chan… es la persona más importante para mi…**-cerró fuertemente los ojos_*No quiero perderte, pero… así nunca podre borrar estos sentimientos.*_- **… S-si… te alejaras… yo no sabría que hacer… **-*_Pero aun así… es lo mejor**…*-**_**A-además no tengo nada que perdonar… si pasó algo fue mi culpa…**-*_Gracias… Shiro-chan… gracias por protegerme siempre**…*-**_**No tienes que preocuparte… por eso…-enrojeció hasta las orejas- es solo… es solo…**

De repente un puñado de pop corn chocaron contra su rostro sonrojado.

**-uh?... Shiro-chan?- preguntó abriendo los ojos.**

**-Es revancha- respondió simplemente el, tratando de disimular su sonrisa de burla.**

**-Que? Pero lo que pasó fue un accidente!-le respondió olvidándose por completo de su conversación anterior.**

**-Da igual… tu empezaste a ti…- otro puñado de comida, pero esta vez hacia la cara de el- y eso por que fue?-le preguntó algo molesto**

**-Por ser tan infantil- le sacó la lengua_* Es como cuando éramos niños…*_**

**-Mira quien habla de infantiles… yo no era quien jugaba con la comida- y cogió otro puñado para lanzárselo.**

Ella lo imitó.

Y así empezó un combate épico entre risas y comida.

**-Ahhh ya se acabaron las palomitas…moo estaba ricas- dijo haciendo un puchero y quitándose los restos de comida de su falda.**

**-Si, supongo_-*Todo vuelve a hacer como antes…* _le respondió este aun sentado en el sofá.**

**-Acaso las probaste, Shiro-chan?-ante la negativa de su compañero continuó- es una lastima. Yo comí muchas- sonrió-... Ah! Tal vez hallan más en la cocina.-Se paró- Espera un momento…**

Pero cuando volteó, vio la sonrisa de su amigo y su mano le impedía avanzar**.**

**-…**

**-Creo… que tengo una mejor idea…-habló sonriendo de lado.**

La jalo y con rapidez, propia de el, la acorraló contra el sofá ante la sorpresa de su amiga.

Hinamori retuvo la respiración._*Que piensa hacer…?*_

Hitsugaya de acercó lentamente a la cara de ella.

**-Probemos si lo que dices es verdad, Momo.**

Ella se puso aun más inquieta_* Que… que clase de Shiro-chan es este?*_

Posó suavemente sus labios sobre los de ella. Ambos cerraron los ojos, disfrutando el momento. Presionó un poco más, logrando que la chica abriera un poco los labios, profundizando así más el beso.

Se separaron por la falta de oxigeno. Ambos sonrojados.

El se acercó al oído de Hinamori. Ella tembló ante en contacto de su respiración contra su piel.

*Exquisito*

**-Hmm ... si tienes razón…- susurraba- pero tu labios… son mucho más deliciosos, Momo…**

**-Hit-hitsugaya-kun…- susurró ella sonrojándose- Te a…- pero la suave boca de el la calló.**

_*hmm… Tal vez ya se dio cuenta…*_

* * *

_# Palomitas de maíz, pop corn, canchita (como en mi país)…, etc, creo que ya saben a lo que me refiero no?_

_Hola!_

_Bien aquí llegó con otro proyecto… y eso que aun no termino los otros jeje n_n?_

_Bien esto va ha ser una cadena de One-shots basados en una palabra, en esta oportunidad palomitas de maíz( iba a ponerle canchita perooo… no me gusto como sonaba jeje), ya tengo ideas para los próximos… espero que no salga muy larga .¿Por que tengo la mania de poner tantos detalles? .. no lo se u_u._

_Bueno me voy a pensar en ideas para continuar "Todo por una caida" y si retomo "Secrets powers"_

_Espero que les haya gustado…(Porque sacrifique la tarea de historia para escribirlo, ahora me tengo que desvelar … T_T, pero valió la pena si les gusta!)_

_Disculpen por la faltas ortografía._

_Cualquier comentario o sugerencia, pónganla en review, asi me alientan a continuar!_

_Gracias!_

_Bye! Y cuídense mucho!_

**_Namida ryu_**


	2. Palabra clave: Adiós

_**Título: Sobre nosotros**_

_**Summary: Cuando el momento de partir esta cerca, lo mejor es saldar las cuentas pendientes, ... lo mejor es despedirse. Adiós Shiro-chan.**_

_**Pareja: Hitsuhina**_

_**Los personajes de Bleach no me pertenecen, sino al gran Tite Kubo.**_

* * *

Una luz que enceguece se va haciendo más grande y me deja ver un oscuro cielo.

¿Qué pasó? Trato de articularlo con palabras pero, al parecer, solo se queda en mi interior. Poco a poco me voy incorporando, aunque es muy dificultoso. En busca de apoyo, toco mi vientre, pero lo único que consigo es un dolor aun mas agudo. Pero, me ayuda sostenerme….

Todos los recuerdos empiezan a venir,… La pelea, los otros capitanes, Kurosaki Ichigo, el maldito de Aizen y… Hinamori…

_-Hinamori… Yo…-un recuerdo de lo más doloroso cruza por mi mente._

La busco desesperadamente por todos lados, aunque el solo girar mi tronco me provoca un dolor insoportable.

No podía ser verdad… Yo no seria capaz, tantos años protegiéndola, observándola, velando por su bien sin importarme sus quejas o reclamos. Tantos años entrenando solo por su bienestar y seguridad….Tenia que ser una broma, una de muy mal gusto…¿Cómo era posible que no pueda protegerla de mi mismo?... NO! Yo no pude haberla…

_-...Matado- susurré en un hilo de voz._

Seguí buscando a pesar de la magnitud de mis pensamientos y palabras.

_-…Sh..Shi-shiro-chan…-logré escuchar._

Entre todo el dolor y tristeza puede reconocerla. Era su voz.

Volteé desesperado. Y la pude ver, aunque no por completo.

Ahí se encontraba, a solo unos pocos metros. Me incorpore torpemente usando todas mis fuerzas. Quería verla

-_Hinamori… Hinamori- repito insistentemente._

_-N-no- sentía sus esfuerzos en cada sonido que emitía- t-te acer…ques … t-tus heridas… se abrirán…_

_-No me… importa- Era verdad, el dolor era nada comparado con verte. Ya estaba cerca y no me daría por vencido._

Llegue casi a rastras a tu lado, en verdad quería ver a esa Hinamori tan inocente y despistada.

Lo que vi era totalmente diferente.

Estabas recostada boca arriba. Tus ojos casi estaban sin brillo y sus labios resecos manchados por un hilito de sangre. Baje la vista hasta el lugar exacto donde había incrustado mi espada, pensando que eras el maldito de Aizen. La sangre manchaba sus alrededores, era espesa y de un color rojo opaco. No había rastro de mi infantil amiga.

Mi garganta estaba seca y mi cuerpo temblaba inconscientemente. No quería aceptarlo. Cerré mis ojos y apreté mis manos agresivamente. Sentía que mis palmas iban a sangrar de tanta presión que ejercía. Pero no me importó, seguí haciéndolo.

Como fui tan idiota. Lo había jurado. Había jurado protegerla.

Era un inútil, no pude mantener mi promesa. Sentía la rabia correr por mis venas, no solo contra ese bastardo, sino… también en mi contra. Todo era mi culpa, si hubiese sido más fuerte, tal ves… No, si no fuese tan débil, ella no estaría sufriendo, casi agonizando en este campo de batalla, de …

Batallas que no tenían sentido

No te lo merecías.

De repente, recordé nuestros atardeceres en el Rukongai, comiendo sandías, juntos con la abuela… Esos eran buenos tiempos. Nunca hubiera imaginado que acabaría así.

_-Shi-shiro-chan… - me llamaste._

Tu voz afligida me hizo volver a la triste realidad, que ni con toda mi rabia podría negar; yo te había lastimado.

_-Hi-hinamori…- logré articular, pero calle al ver que en tu mirada no había resentimiento ni odio.-Lo… sient…- trate de decirte pero me callaste con tus palabras._

_-N...No hay nada por que… pedir perdón, Shiro-chan…- me dijiste, mientras formabas una pequeña sonrisa en tus labios, que no era opacada ni por el hilito de sangre que los decoraba._

Aun así no podía soportarlo y baje mi rostro.

_-Tonta…- te susurre- no entiendes…¡ Es mi culpa que estés así! ¡Ódiame por lo menos!_

Te exigí, sentía que no me merecía tu perdón. Te había lastimado.

_-Falte a mi promesa y aun así… tu… - te dije mirándote con los ojos llenos de arrepentimiento._

Solo sonreíste tontamente y miraste hacia el cielo.

_-E…esa vez… no pude disculparme… contigo- emitiste un quejido, tus fuerzas poco a poco se iban. _

No iba permitírtelo.

_-Tonta… deja de hablar…. Solo estas…_

_-No- tragaste con dificultad- déjame hablar… por favor – me suplicaste mientras por tus ojos se asomaban las lagrimas._

Sabias que no podía hacer nada contra una cara como la tuya. Era mi debilidad y lo sabias bien.

_-Esa vez… te pedí… que ayudaras a a-Aizen- con el nombramiento de ese bastardo, volví a temblar de furia-de verdad lo siento,… discúlpame, Shiro-chan… cometí dos veces el… mismo error…_

_-Ya te dije…- quise decirte que todo estaba bien, pero me volviste a callar._

_-No… por favor…- volviste a suplicar con las lágrimas fluyendo por tus pálidas mejillas. En ese momento me percate que estabas peligrosamente pálida y tus labios ya adquirían cierta tonalidad morada. Seria que… ¿estabas muriendo?_

_-Basta, Momo- te llame por tu nombre, hacia tiempo que no lo hacia- si sigues así…!_

_-Perdóname… sino no podría partir en paz de aquí…_

Mis sospechas fueron confirmadas. Abrí desmesuradamente mis ojos. No quería creerlo, no quería que fuera cierto. No quiero que te vayas.

_-No puedes irte- te susurre._

_-Ya no…- lanzaste un quejido mientras apretabas tu manos en la sucia tierra- puedo estar aquí,… mi reiatsu es cada vez más débil, no podré aguantar mas… por favor perdóname… por favor…_

Observe atónito como tus párpados luchaban por no cerrarse. Solo me acerqué a ti y te alcé suavemente. Quería tenerte cerca, no quería dejarte ir.

Mi abrazo te sorprendió. Yo no era una persona que demostrara afecto a los demás, pero ahora ya no importaba.

Acomodaste tu cabeza en mi cuello cual almohada. Pude sentir como tu respiración se hacia mas lenta.

_-Shiro-chan…¿me perdonas?_

_-Esta bien…- susurré mientras te abrazaba con más fuerzas._

_-Pero... Dilo- dijiste tratando de hacer un puchero que tus pocas fuerzas te impedían_

_-Sabes que no lo hare- te respondí bajito_

_-Je, si te conozco bien…_

_No se porque, pero… sentí como tus fuerzas empezaban a irte._

_- No quiero… no quiero dejarte ir, Momo- te confesé mientras mi voz temblaba._

_-Gracias…- tus lágrimas mojaban mi uniforme ensangrentado- gracias… por todo. … Sabes?...si …re-reencarnase, … yi… tuviese la oportunidad… de… verte de nuevo… Estaría muy feliz . Shiro-chan… Tu también…?_

Moví la cabeza afirmativamente. Por supuesto que también me gustaría verte en la otra vida.

Y aunque no podía observar tu rostro, me fue fácil percibir tu sonrisa.

_-Momo…_

_-Gracias…Adiós, Shiro-chan- dijiste por última vez, diste un gran suspiro para no volver a hablar. _

Te habías ido.

Mi cuerpo se tenso tratando procesarlo. Tus últimas palabras sonaban como ecos dolorosos en mi cabeza.A lo único que acerté fue a apretarte con más fuerza y hundir mi cabeza en tu cuerpo vacio. Te había perdido. Trague dificultosamente e hice algo que no tenia memoria de haber hecho.

Te abracé con más fuerza mientras tu ropa era bañada lentamente por gotas saladas.

_-Adiós… Momo…- solté, aunque sabía perfectamente que ni tu ni nadie lo escucharía. _

_

* * *

_

Hola!

No amigos y amigas, no soy un fantasma ( aunque seria divertido serlo, jeje lejalaria las patas y no dejaria dormir a mis amigos XD! pero extarañaria estar viva XD) Si, jeje... hace tiempo que no aparecia

Pero como estaba con mucha tareas no podia escribir ni inspirarme, jaja pero ahora que estoy en vacaciones...! Al fin tendre tiempo! (Ademas quiero dejar algo en la web antes de que a mi mamá le lleguen las notas de este año escolar T_T)

Esto lo escribi hace tiempo, justo despues de que salió el Mango de bleach donde Hitsugaya ataca a Hinamori por EQUIVOCACIÓN!(COMPRENDEN! FUE UNA EQUIVOCACIÓN! ambos se quieren muchisimo!) Y bueo, me senti con mucha tristeza y nervios por saber que pasba.

Esto se podria tomar como una final alternativo, y ni niquiera sé si es valido para ser llamado Oneshot jeje n_n

Incluso de me ha ocurido hacer una historia con esto, aunque no se si escribirla! Ustedes que opinan?

BUenoooo, Cualquier comentario, queja critica o intento de asesinato por review (Eso si nada de saludos a mis familiares! por que me enojo ! jaa)

Tambien animos para ver si continuo mis otras historias, y la que se me ocurrió cuando escribia esto jeje, por review!

Les agradesco de antemano cualquier comentario.

Bye! Cuidense!

**Namida ryu**


	3. Palabra clave: Espejo

_**Título: Sobre nosotros**_

_**Summary: La presentación personal siempre es importante y aun más si queremos impresionar a esa persona especial.**_

_**Pareja: Hitsuhina**_

_**Los personajes de Bleach no me pertenecen, sino al gran Tite Kubo.**_

* * *

En frente de un gran espejo, con bordes dorados y de cuerpo completo, se encontraba una muchachita de complexión delgada y de cabello castaño, el cual se encontraba suelto.

_*Hmmm… ahora que lo pienso creo que estoy muy delgada_* Empezó a tocarse la barriga_.* O tal vez estoy algo gorda?*_ Se tocó la parte de atrás de su brazo.

Volvió su vista al espejo y se vio de pies a cabeza.

Realmente a simple vista parecía una adolescente indefensa. Suspiró con resignación.

_*Este es mi cuerpo, que se supone que debería hacer para cambiarlo? Una cirugía…?*_

Llevaba puesto una falda con bobitos color Lila que le cubría tres cuartas partes de sus piernas.

_*Uhmm, mis piernas….*_

Se dedicó a analizarlas, eran largas y esbeltas. Sonrió. Al menos eran lindas.

**-Ohh! Ya se!-corrió hacia uno de sus cajones y empezó a rebuscar con ansiedad algo, regando a su alrededor la demás ropa.**

**-Aquí esta!**

En sus manos se encontraba una falda jean que tenía pequeños rasguños como si un gatito lo hubiese eso, además tenía una cadena como correa colgando por un costado.

Tal prenda se la había regalado la teniente de la Décima división, Rangiku Matsumoto, en su cumpleaños. A decir verdad la falda tenía mucho estilo, aunque era muy corta.

Se mordió el labio con picardía, algo no propio en ella y se puso la mini-falda. Volvió rápidamente hacia el espejo.

_*Mis piernas se ven mejor!*_

**-Jeje Rangiku-san estaría orgullosa-sonrió con diversión.**

Volvió a verse en el espejó era cierto que ahora sus piernas se apreciaban mejor, pro un atisbo de vergüenza le invadió al constatar el tamaño de la prenda.

Le quedaban muy arriba de sus rodillas.

_*Un mal movimiento y…* pensó con consternación de solo pensar que pudieran ver su ropa interior rosa._

Resignada se quitó la falda y se puso lo que anteriormente tenía puesto.

_*Muy bien, Momo. No te desamines, la parte inferior no importa mucho. Además quien va estar mirándote esa parte..?*_

**-Los pervertidos- susurró molesta, ya que varias veces que había ido al mundo humano había tenido que soportar los comentarios y piropos de los hombres que pasaban a su alrededor.**

**-Que molestia- se dijo avergonzada, afirmándose con más ahincó que la falda lila con bobitos que tenía puesta era la mejor opción.**

Volvió a analizarse en el espejo, por quien sabe cuantas veces en ese día, y reparó en su busto.

Eran redondos y de talla normal. No eran nada comparados con los de su amiga Matsumoto. Se sintió acomplejada y recordó aquella plática con su amiga.

/Flashback/

_-Ohh! Hina-chan, los encontré!- dijo la pelinaranja emocionada_

_-Que? Mas botellas de sake?- le cuestionó divertida_

_-Hinamori-chan! Por que piensas eso ¿?- dijo con falsa indignación._

_Momo miró a su alrededor y se encontró con la habitación de su amiga llenas de botellas de sake vacias._

_-Una corazonada- le contesto, luego de suspirar_

_-Jeje, buen bueno! – dijo avergonzada- volvamos a lo importante! Mira!_

_Con ambas manos le mostró unas almohadillas para el busto._

_-Eh? – cuestionó confundida la castaña._

_-Los compre para ti!- dijo feliz, avergonzando a la joven_

_-Que! Y-yo no necesito eso!- le reclamó infantilmente y con la cara roja de vergüenza_

_-Jaja- de rió la mujer de abundante delantera- Oh vamos, Hina-chan. Es solo para que te veas más sexy._

_-No creo que eso ayude mucho….- le respondió con desconfianza- U-un momento! Quien dijo que yo quería ser sexy, Rangiku-san! _

_-Jeje, ya sabemos para que y para quien quieres ser sexy, Hina-chan!- dijo con picardía- Y el nombre de esa persona empieza con…!_

_-Moo. Ya basta, Rangiku-san! Y-yo no dije eso!- le reclamó avergonzada de que alguien pueda escucharlas._

_-Ok ok!- dijo su amiga con diversión._

/ Fin del FlashBack /

Suspiró y fue a buscar tal objeto. Cuando los encontró, no pudo evitar sonrojarse

_*Ahh que cosas piensas, Momo…*pensó, pero aun así se los puso._

Se puso de perfil frente al espejo y vio con detenimiento su pecho, en cual era cubierto por un polo de tirantes con botones pegado a su cuerpo de color blanco.

**-C-creo que se ven más grandes- susurró con vergüenza.**

Aunque igualmente se los quitó.

**-Seria raro que de un día para otro hubiesen crecido- se dijo.**

_*Buenooo, veamos que tal tu peinado….* Agarró un peine color naranja y empezó a pasarlo por todo su cabello, procurando no dejar ningún cabello enredado._

En, verdad era una suerte que su cabello fuera tan dócil. Eso le otorgaba varios valiosos minutos por la mañana.

Cerró los ojos complacida al ver como su cabello caía en suaves ondas sobre sus hombros. Tomo un poco de crema de peinar entre sus manos y los espació con cuidad de no usar mucho cobre sus ondas y un poco en los mechones que caían a costado de su cara. Tomo nuevamente el peine y se acomodó su cerquillo al costado.

Luego de haber terminado con su cabello. Pasó a su cara en si.

Sus labios eran delgados y color rosa, su nariz pequeña y respingada, mientras que sus ojos eran grandes y color chocolate y tenían un gran brillo sobre ellos. Seguramente a causa de la emoción e inquietud que sentía por el día de hoy.

Luego de pensárselo bien, opto con poner un poco de labial color cereza con brillos que tenía un dulce sabor.

También se puso el nuevo perfume que había comprado sobre su cuello y alrededor de du cuerpo para crear una nube de agradable aroma alrededor de ella. Tip de belleza otorgado a ella por su gran amiga Rangiku Matsumoto.

Se volteó hacia el curioso reloj en forma de melocotón que tenia en su pared y constató alarmada que ya era tarde.

_*8: 30*_

Se volteó a darse una última mirada en su espejo.

Era cierto que su busto no era tan desarrollado como el de su amiga, y que sus caderas no eran tan anchas ni su cintura pequeña como las de las modelos de revistas. Pero…

_*No por nada, uno de los chicos más codiciados de toda la Sociedad de Almas te invita a una salida al Mundo Humano, No?* _

Sonrió segura de si misma, tomo su cartera y salió rápidamente de su habitación hacia donde un joven muy apuesto la esperaba.

Pensó en sus hermosos cabellos blancos y mirada turquesa que la hacían sonrojar.

**-Moo, espero que Shiro-chan no se moleste por que llegue tarde- y apresuró más su paso.**

**

* * *

**

_Hola!_

_Espero que les haya gustado esta nuevo One-shot._

_En verdad, pensaba publicarlo mas adelante para que no se mezclara tanto con la tematico de navidad._

_Ademas hoy me entregaron la libreta y me saqué un primer puesto asi que mi mamá no me puede decir nada si me quedo en la computadora un largo rato, asi que pensé ¿Por que no aprovechar este momento de inmunidad? Y lo publique_

_Hmm supongo que me inspire en las tantas veces que nos paramos frente a un espejo y la inquietudes que nos causa el saber que nos falta algo o si nuestra ropas nos queda bien. _

_Tiene unos toques de Hitsuhina, no queria que en este sea muy notorio pero creo que me salió mas o menos jeje._

_Tambien he puesto una imagen sobre este Oneshot en perfil. Esta hecho por mi asi que no esperen mucho jeje. Me diecen que tal es si?_

_Bueno chicos le agradesco a todos por los comentarios y espero que sigan leyendo mis creaciones._

_Cualquier comentario, crítica, queja o animos para escribir por review!_

_Se los agradesco de antemano!_

_Bye!_

_Cuidense mucho!_

_**Namida ryu**_


End file.
